


Laugh

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding anniversaries aren't the only anniversaries that are important to remember...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh

"Alistair?"

"What is it, my dear?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"It’s the anniversary of something, isn’t it?"

Daniella snorted. “Yes, it’s the anniversary of _something_ alright.”

"You’re going to have to tell me what it is, my dear, because I have no idea," Alistair admitted.

"Tomorrow is the first anniversary of when I underwent the Joining and became a Grey Warden," Daniella reminded him, "But more importantly, it’s the first anniversary of when I first met you."

Alistair pulled her close to him and kissed her on the lips. “That’s a very important anniversary,” he agreed, “Should we do something special to celebrate?”

"I have a few ideas," Daniella replied with a grin, kissing him back.

"Do we have to wait until tomorrow?"

Daniella laughed, a beautiful sound to Alistair’s ears. “Only if you want to wait.”


End file.
